A twisted darkness (inside my mind)
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: AU/Dark Zelink and Zelink/One-shot/ 'He tilted her chin up to see each other better. He leaned closer almost to the point of their noses touching and muttered, "What is it like to sleep with sweet dreams—with no screaming or blood to cloud up your mind? To wake up eagerly with a smile, feeling refresh, and wondering what the day will bring you in a bow. Tell me this princess."'


A/N: Dark Link x Zelda x Link one-shot. Light Rated-M. Enjoy!

 **A twisted darkness (inside my mind)**

* * *

 _A forbidden fruit within your reach,_

 _Thinking of it tempts you to try for a taste,_

 _A small bite leads you to wanting it all for yourself._

Something was wrong with him. He could feel it in the back of his mind, hidden in the darkest corners watching and learning through his eyes. Than once it was smart enough it crawled forward, still hidden in the darkness, and begin to whisper to him. Soft cradling words describing in details of blood, his pure white blade kissing through people's flesh and clothes, and the sounds they could make (of screams and moaning of pain).

Link shivered, feeling disturbed on how he could actually see and hear the details the longer he stared at the passing people. It frighten him; it excited the twisted darkness inside his mind. At night it was worse when alone in his room.

A spare bare room in the castle in the second floor in the east wing. Only a small cupboard drawer, a simple bed with one blanket, a window that showed the darken forest, and a wardrobe close to the door. No decorations nor mess lingered in the room. Both the maids and he made sure of it. This wasn't his home. Just a temporary place to rest and be close at hand.

After the defeat of Ganondorf and his army, the king found him valuable to have. He was a personal guard to the male ruler at daytime, taking over the one that retired in his late years. The thing was however, he found the job boring to himself compare to the high adventure he had prior three years ago. So he offered the king to train half of his guards in exchange that he could return to his home village or travel around Hyrule once more. The one thing that made it bearable to be here and suffer through long and boring days was the King's daughter.

Princess Zelda.

A princess that was one years older than him (being eighteen spring years old) who carried great beauty from her mother. Wavy blondish-brown hair, cornflower blue eyes, fair skin, and had an average body form. She was desirable to have to any want-to-be-future-kings, but what he liked about her was that she was smart, kind, and carried the same powers that he had: a piece of the triforce—wisdom while he carried courage. She had helped him from the sidelines. Giving him advices of what to do next, encouragements, and supported him in the last battle against the evil lord himself. She had sneaked away from her father's eyes to help him at the end. Both pieces and wearers needed to take out one of the corrupted forms.

He had grown to love her in the spawn of four months. Loved her comforting hands, her laughter, her warming eyes, and her steady voice during the time of evil.

Each glance of her in the castle made him straighten his back even further up, his eyes darting to her and lingering at her form before she disappeared around a corner. Each thoughts without the whispering voice were about her. If only to stop himself before he could yawn behind the King's back.

Yet at night time, the whispering is worse. It becomes more of a voice, gaining confident on the night and how Link struggled to fall asleep fast. It talks about Zelda. How pretty she is. How lovely her flesh is. How it must feel like to touch her, touch her whole flesh-to-flesh, and see sweat and blood on her skin. To hear her moan and gasp in sudden pain before it would be replace by pleasure again.

The voice was behaving little differently tonight. It did not wished for Zelda's death—something that Link was relief of. Yet he blushed, feeling embarrassed of seeing and hearing Zelda in his head. _Stop it._ Of how he felt a tingling urge below his stomach and his blood pumping more into his heart. He had almost an urge to go to her room at this moment, just to make the visions come true just without any blood in it.

 _ **A trail of blood and sweat coating down her breast, making you want to suck**_ —

 _No, stop it already!_

 _ **Why if you can't stop me? You have the urge, the need don't you? I am you….no, I am part of you and I know what you want.**_

A flash of Zelda's face pop up in his mind, he groaned and tried to find the outside interesting but failing. The image of her burning into his vision. Blood slide down her temple close to her right eye, her cornflower eyes harden in determination, and sweat coating her forehead. She wore body armor that was bit big, being that it was made for his size and gender. Yet she was breath-taking as she draw back an arrow.

 _ **We want her, don't we?**_

The urge came again, making him bite the side of his mouth to stop himself of moaning out her name into the open air. It didn't came to him of how the dark voice mention 'we' rather than 'you.' He turned around without a thought and left his room. His legs leading him away up to the third floor and he realized of how hot the atmosphere clutched to him. His breathing coming out in huffs.

He needed to see her again. Up close and to hear her voice.

What was wrong with him? This was unlike him. To listen to the dark voice in his head, a need to feel—to touch (no something more than that) her skin underneath his trailing hand. Blood slipping out of tiny wounds of his teeth marks made on her angle of her throat and shoulder—

He stop short in his trail.

Either the voice was getting stronger and trying to merge with his inner one, or it was succeeding on getting Link to enjoy the visions and wanting them to come true. He glanced down at the ground where his brown boots were froze in mid-step. This was getting out of control already. He needed to turn around and go back to his room.

"Link, are you quite alright there?" A male's voice asked him, a hint of concern and confusion in his voice.

The said man's head snap up in attention and turned to see two guards guarding a door. He could only see their eyes from the openings in the helmets. At the moment Link couldn't identify the male's voice to a name, coming up blank try as he might. He opened his mouth to answer that nothing was wrong and how he just wanted to check up on their status—he knew that they were station on the King's door. Yet at the moment something came over him.

He shut his mouth and smiled at them. "Nay, just was lost in thought at the moment. Thinking of taking the recruits to the forest and see if they could work in teams of two and all that stuff. They got to be prepare for everything you know," he stated to them.

One nodded and said to him, "Right. You once lived in the forest isn't that right, Link?"

Link chuckled, "Yeah, sure did. Learn how to fend for myself in those woods. Anyway I got to go. The princess is expecting me at the moment. Needed to discuss last minute things before I can retire."

The second one tilted his head at him. "At this hour? And isn't your retirement next year?" he pointed out.

The hero waved him off. "She probably is going to convince me to cancel it since her father can't do it."

The first guard nodded furiously on that. "Of course she will! You're the hero that helped save this kingdom from destruction. It wouldn't be the same without you here anymore."

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "I know."

Before either of the guards could distract him any longer he waved them goodbye and continue on. He knew where her room was at; far end of the hallway on the left side. Four doors down from her father's room.

~1~1~1-1~1~1~

Watching him leave with a wave they waited until he was a good distance away before speaking to each other.

"He's so cool up close!"

One scoffed and pointed out, "They're going to do it."

The younger one frowned and asked confused, "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know you are young, but you can't be that young! They're going to have sex."

"Puff, yeah right. Twelve rupees they're not."

The older guard shrugged and told him how wrong he was, but accepted the bet either way. Just pitching in more money on to the bet: one hundred rupees if he was wrong or right.

~1~1~1-1~1~1~

 _How did you do it?_

A smirked form at Link's lips.

 _ **Do what, dear hero? Be more specify, please.**_

He could feel the irrigation inside his mind and he wondered if it was because he dodged the question or for saying the word 'please' in a mocking way. The answer came;

 _How did you take control of my body? You're just supposed to be a voice. Something that I can ignore._

He clicked his tongue at the choice of words. His feet planted on the floor in front of the princess's door he knocked twice and waited.

 _ **Why hero I am not just a voice. I am half of you…part of you, a darker side of you. I took control of your body because you were going to retreat. I can't have that now you know.**_

Silence from the other side. He wiped the smile of his face, thinking that he stun him, so he tried to sense of what he was feeling. Unless he was weak like he was once was when he became aware of his existence.

The door open couple of inches to show Zelda peeking out of it. Her face turned surprise on the sight on him. He bowed his head at her and muttered out, "Princess."

"Link," she breathed out, coughed for a bit to clear her throat, than asked him, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

 _Don't let me in,_ Link pleaded.

Link hold back his smirk and replied, "Nothing is wrong, princess. I just wanted to come talk with you. After the defeat of Ganondorf we haven't had time to spend together in peace. But I understand if you want me to leave."

Her eyebrows lifted. "No, no I don't mind, and you are right—I been wanting to hang out with you for some time." She opened up her door wider and took a step aside. "Please come in. I admit that it is strange for you to choose this hour to meet with me, but perhaps I shouldn't blame you. Everyone will be talking and talking if they should ever see us together during the daytime."

"Thank you for understanding."

Few emotions ran though inner Link that the outer Link—who decided to call himself Dark Link for now—could feel. Shock, confuse, little happy that Zelda wanted to spend time with him too, and now feeling worried.

 _Don't hurt her,_ Link warned Dark Link.

 _ **Why ever not? She will be more breathtaking with few more blood on her skin don't you think?**_

Dark Link stepped inside the cozy room of the princess's. The door closed behind him. His eyes darted to her bed, a queen-size that had vibrate red covers with white pillow cases, and dark wooden frames that had high poles on the four corners. Next to them were two drawers with flowers on a clear vase on top of them. On the opposite side next to the balcony doors—curtains drawn open on each side to allow in the moonlight— was a vanity set in the coating of white, and a wardrobe next to it. A door that probably lead to the bathroom came afterwards.

He took a sniff to smell the flowers in the air. But not for long in his mind.

It amused him of how weak Link was in trying to stop him by trying to take control of his body back. A fruitless effort.

His eyes focus on the movement of the princess as she took a seat on her edge of her bed. Posing high and royalty-like in her seat. He saw how she wore a robe that was fastening put on and tied before she answered the door. Her legs bare and one dangling over on the other one. Even her feet was bare. His eyes trailed upward to her face.

She was waiting on him to speak. Or so he assumed when he saw something flickered in her eyes.

So he said out loud, "How have you been since the last battle? I been keeping busy to avoid the nightmares of my adventures."

She stiffed in her position and clapped her hands on her thighs. "I been good." She voiced her concern next, "Your nightmares of your adventures, what are they about exactly?"

Within he smiled at the success and took a step forward toward the princess. His eyes cast downward at the tan tone carpet. Link, however, was confused on how the darker side of him knew about his nightmares. He never showed interest of the dreams unless he was creating them himself. He started low and close to hurting tone as if talking about it was bringing him pain.

"Well, all the close-calls of death I faced. All the monsters that came close to ending my life before I could figure out their weakness. All the blood slipped from me and my enemies. The screams of the men that allied themselves with Ganondorf filling my ears before I can end their lives. Everyone that I know and grew to care about in the army dying in the battlefield. There is many more things that fill my dreams that I can't block out."

"I thought of blocking it all out by keeping myself busy, draining myself in training the guards—much better than following around your father. By thinking of you. Every glance of you renew my hope that I have the power of my dreams; that I can stop them slowly until they disappear for good. Even the thought of going back home brings the thought of comfort. Only," he paused and took two more steps closer, "I'm conflicted to leave and not see you again or stay and trying fighting against the nightmares."

He stared at Zelda, seeing her reaction to his saying. She was stun while Link was confuse. The urge to smile was strong that he pushed it away. He was close to victory. He couldn't afford to lose it so close in sight. He creep up closer to her. She lifted her chin up slightly to stare at his chest, the green tunic new and bit dirty from the hours spent outside training.

He tilted her chin up to see each other better. He leaned closer almost to the point of their noses touching and muttered, "What is it like to sleep with sweet dreams—with no screaming or blood to cloud up your mind? To wake up eagerly with a smile, feeling refresh, and wondering what the day will bring you in a bow. Tell me this princess."

Her breathe shook and she answered with just a name, "Link…"

He pressed his lips against her and she accepted them yet he didn't like how she said Link rather than Dark Link. Unless he pointed it out to her, but he decided not for now. Depending on how he played the night with her he would have all the nights to tell her. Something that he was looking forward to.

Grabbing both of her thighs he placed them around his hips and picked her up a bit to push her back some more. She made a sound in the back of her throat yet she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke off the kiss to gather some air to their lung system. Their breathing deep. His hands trailed up to the waist line, taking their time to explore on the way.

He glanced down to find that her robe had gathered around her hips in folds along with the nightgown she wore underneath, revealing her flesh to him. Almost tempting to rub his hands back down to touch her skin he forced himself to untie the knots holding her robes close. He pressed his lips once more on hers, silencing any words that would slip out. A soft sound against his mouth all warm and shuddering to him. The knot slipping free he pushed aside the openings and cupped both sides of her waist. His thumb rubbing in small circles.

 _I can't believe you._

 _ **Can't believe that I am kissing the princess than you? Would you like a taste? Her lips are soft and delicious that it makes you want seconds, including the desert, I promise you that.**_

Link made no reply on that instead he bristled inside the mind. Dark Link could only chuckled in turn.

Ending the second kiss he planted smaller ones across her cheek to her the lower tip of her ear. He shivered few times on the soft sounds she made close to his ear. A pleasant sound that he liked very much. So much that he wanted to hear more and wanted to see what other sounds she could make that could make him tingled with excitement. He nibbled on her ear that caused a hiccup-like tone to escape her mouth on the unexpected move. Then muttered while she played with her fingers on his upper back, "Let's discard your clothes, shall we princess?"

He leaned and found to his amusement of her on a trace. Her eyes lowered halfway along with her pink mouth. Her cheeks dusted with pink that seemed close to blooming to the color of red. Her legs pressed closer to his hips, her mouth shutting, and she nodded to his question. He smiled and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

 _Don't hurt her,_ Link warned him again.

Dark Link mentally rolled his eyes on the underline threat. Not knowing why he took great care in brushing aside the robes off her shoulder, his fingers being teasing on her skin that sent tiny goosebumps to form. His blue eyes taking in on her form. Did he wanted to see blood run down her skin in tiny streams? Perhaps not. The lovely skin of peach tone didn't deserve to be slice in their first night. At least that is what he told himself.

Underneath him, Zelda huffed and rose up halfway to take off her robe, discarding it to the floor behind them. It fell with a puff into a pool of lavender shade. She made to grab the edges of her nightgown but she was pressed back on the bed by a hand. He keep her there until she willingly gave up, lying on the bed, eyes on him.

"Link," she almost begged to him.

An interesting thing to him. If recalling on Link's memories she only begged to him when she needed help. Or to tell her father how she was needed to defeat Ganondorf. Then later to take her with him by sneaking herself out of the camps. Any other things she wouldn't need to plea; just by her commands and her status she could get anything without any complaints. Though she treated Link equal and now still considered him so.

"Yes princess?" he answered, his pressing hand lifted up to take the nightgown in both of them.

She ran her upper teeth across her lower lip before speaking, "I…nothing just please be gentle on me."

He froze for a moment, taking in on her word. Now she was asking him to not hurt her—something that somewhat annoyed him. As if she heard Link inside his head and decided to voice it to him too. This pleased Link he knew. He almost growled out loud and leaned down. Instead of capturing her lips he kissed the side of her throat, pushing up her gown at the same time. Planting small kisses and nibbling up and down.

She moan few times and planted her hands on the back of his head. Her fingers playing around with his hair and his green hat knocked off, sliding down his back.

Dark Link taking few bites, started to suck on few patches of her neck. Meanwhile he listen to Link getting restless and hating the fact that Dark Link was getting the chance with Zelda than him. So he told him, _**would you like to take her dress off?**_ His reply was a gaping mouth from the hero.

He leaned back and beckoned for Zelda to sit up, than he took off her dress with her going up on her kneecaps to help him. He tossed it to the side where it rested close to the discarded robes. She tilted her head at him and voiced out, "For a moment I thought your eyes turned red, Link." She shook her head and laughed to a low volume to avoid anyone hearing it from the outside. "Silly me I guess."

He chuckled with her. Getting off the bed he took off his belt to let loose of the green tunic. He took a peek while he made to remove his garb, seeing her start to blush on watching him with lowered eyes. He smirked and turned around to give her his back and bending halfway over to slide off the clothing.

"What would you like your dreams to be like? The pleasant ones, Link."

He stilled for a second on the question, than answered, "To be about you and in the forest. The day nice and perfect and the animals being active in their lives around us. No monsters to disturb us and the time is of peace."

His pants dropped down to the floor and he took a step behind them, kicking them aside to avoid tripping over them later on. Sitting down the boots came off afterwards. He didn't care that he should have taken off his boots first than his pants.

"I dream about you," she confessed to him and went on, "before the defeat of Ganondorf I was surrounded by darkness and the storm overhead. Smoke choking me yet I couldn't see the source of where it came from. Now I dream of sunshine and of you looking past the castle and you're holding onto my hand."

His nerves began to tingle as she slide her hands and arms across his back to around his shoulders. Her chin rested on one side of his shoulder. He shut his eyes, a crocked smile forming in his face. The aroma of soft buttercup and vanillin came from her body. His body vibrated and he had to clutch his jaw shut hard along. Just like another part of his body was hardening already. He half-heartening shrug her off and grasp her chin too gentle in his hand. Her lips pressed by his lips with tender care.

He….they…wanted so badly to say to her how much they wanted her; to have her love them back, and to stay by their side forever and ever.

Tip of his tongue pushed against the middle of her lips before drawing back. He stood up and she stared at him, waiting almost eagerly. He saw how one of her bra straps had fallen off her shoulder. He flicked the strap upward where it dropped back down. Frowning on how he could take off the bra he decided to focus his attention on her underwear. Seeing his scowl Zelda laughed behind her hand close to a breathy one, than her hands went behind her back to undo the bra.

She didn't meet his eyes as she tossed aside the bra. Her hands resting at the bend of her arms for a moment; shortly pressing them on the mattress behind her. She half-shut her eyes as she savor his hands resting on her hips, his thumbs hooked on the borders of her undies. He slide them down few inches, bending down to plant few kiss her on lower belly, than licked upward to her belly button. She let out a short giggle. He lowered them some more, drawing back to take them off. He came back and took her lips again. He didn't want her to be scared on this but at ease.

One of his hands cupped her breast, his two fingers almost playing with her nipple. She inhale suddenly close to his mouth and place an arm around his neck. He grinned at her and said to her, "Ready to have some fun?"

She didn't answer and he didn't mind.

Not wasting time, he licked the other lonely nipple that already stiffen, and she released an 'ah' note that tingled his pointed ears. Taking the nipple and areola in his mouth, he began to suckle on it, taking few stops to let his tongue dance around in circles.

A sharp gasp came from the princess, but she made no move to stop him. Her toes almost curling just as he switched positions of his mouth and his hand. It lasted around two minutes, but to them it lasted a lifetime. Planting tiny flowery kisses down her abdomen to even lower. Just before he could kiss her other set of lips, he reached over to place one close to her mouth.

One hand resting on the side of her head, he reached down to get her ready. He'll start off with one, then two at a steady pace just for her.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Outside Zelda's door the two guards had their ears pressed against the wooden door—their helmets long taken off to be able to do so. Together they heard soft talking, a sharp gasp, than later the slipping of a pleasure note from the princess herself. The younger guard's mouth dropped open on the sound. The older one just holding out his hand. A light grumble of the man being 'lucky' was given the hundred and twenty rupees.

Now feeling awkward that they witnessed a forbidden thing happening in the other side of the door, they quietly left to resume their position. They didn't need to tell each other not to speak about this night at all.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Three words ran across his mind repeatedly, during the act and after: 'I love you.' Those words coming from the princess's mouth. It had slipped out during a middle of passion, so soft compare to other sounds going on between them. It made him falter, going slow for few seconds, until getting excited on hearing such words made him accidently pound her a bit harder up to the point where he climax inside her.

She was his; he was hers.

Tendering he touch the side of her face. Her cheeks flush and her eyes close to get some rest from the night activity she had join in. She stirred and he stilled, waiting if she will wake up or not. She didn't. He was glad for it since she looked beautiful resting like that with his hand on her cheek.

 **I'm content** , Dark Link mentally told his lighter half. **Do make sure to invite me over when you visit her again.** A smug smile formed only as a mental picture in Link's mind. How his pale lips blend in with his skin, yet all the dark colors of his tunic, hat, and even his hair it seemed to stand out much more. Along with his ruby eyes that shine with light mischief. **With us, she'll never tire of pleasure for sure.**

Link listened to the fading chuckle, trying to ignore his darker half's words. _She loves me…not you._ He leaned closer and lightly ran his lips across hers. If only he could believe his words. She had said it to the both of them when they were….merged together at that time, and only for that time. Even if she didn't knew about his darker half inside of him. _She can't know about him! Next time I'll do my hardest not to let him control me like that again!_

"Are you not going to kiss me, Link?" Zelda murmured as she blinked awake.

He flinched back, not expecting her to be awake anytime soon. He apologize to her, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Moving his hand away from her cheek, he ran it across her hair, down close to her breast. He felt her shiver on his butterfly-like touch (close to making him tingle inside).

Her eyes filling up with light of love, she inched closer to him. Their warming skins close to touching. How tempting it could be to take her without his darker half to interfere on the play. "No," she breathed out to him. "I was already waking up."

After her words were spoken, she kissed him, their bodies pressed together at last. Their fingers exploring each other's upper bodies in their own taken time. The heat and feel of their flesh, to the feel of their lips touching they wanted all to burn forever in their memories. Just as she began the kiss, she ended it. Soft lust in each other eyes, they watch each other breathe deeply.

Link smiled at her and husky said, "I should be your bodyguard rather than your father's."

She laughed that made Link grin bigger on the sound. She started to remark on that, "Why, Link, and start a gossip of how close we are? It will give everyone a good talk behind our backs for many months on that alone."

She sat up before he could think of an amusing reply on that. The blanket fall down to her hips that it gave him a pleasant view of her. How the light from outside's moon reflected on her skin, her hair flowing down her back and some over her breasts. Her cornflower eyes brighten as she glance beyond her window. "It is probably best if you get going Link. I don't want the chamberlain or my maids to see you here with me."

She blushed on realizing that she wasn't clothed (since her nightgown was still on the floor along with his own). He didn't need his darker half to think of a naughty thought to have her climb over him just to get off the bed. He was _not_ going to act like _him_ though. He half threw the blanket off them and stood up from the mattress, holding out a hand to her.

She beamed at him and took it.

He turned away from her after letting go of her hand for each to put on their own clothes with some privacy. Leaving Link to stare deep into the door close to think. To remember of his act—during _their_ act of sex—and realized despite how they merged at that time, together they were different in their ways. Link loved having Zelda on top on him; Dark Link felt the trilled on having her beneath him.

He felt her fingers gently scraping against his head with the feel of his cap. To into his discovery he notice that he haven't even put on his belt or boots yet. "Here let me," Zelda said as she took the belt from him when he took long to put it around his waist.

She pressed her front against his back. _How tempting…_ He released a blissful sigh.

~1~1~1~1~1~

"This was built so any future princesses could escape their rooms and go downstairs. There they have to go through—oh, well I don't think you want to know the full story of it," Zelda chuckled afterwards.

He smiled at her rather than reply to her. He stared below the descending staircase that leaded to both the second and first floor. To think this was hidden with Zelda's bedroom wall that was supposed to cover both her room and the other! Maybe that is why it was skinny in the first place. Enough to allow only one person through at a time.

He faced her and gave her a peek of a kiss in her lips. Then he whispered to her, "Shall I meet you again tomorrow night, my fair maiden?"

She giggled and spun him around. "I would like that," she answered. He took few steps down the stairs, touching the damp walls with his fingertips, and took small steady breathes. It was stuffy in here and had a certain foul smell to it as if this passage was never used in all its time it was made.

"And, oh Link," he turned around to see her give him a sweet smile, "I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight."

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: *Starts coughing and points at my other stories* You guys should give my story, Hyrule's Dark Assassin, a try. Or if you guys want a romance story between Dark Link and Zelda try out A Bloody Rose for the Moon. : 3

Want something that is mostly Zelink that, oh so maybe hints a bit of Dark Zelink, you should try out Villainous by Darciefire. That, and Split by TheObsessedBookworm.

But I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. ; )

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
